conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Society in 2189 (2189)
War and politics *The United Commonwealth and Aztlan are in a 100 year cold war. They have been bitter rivals since the 2040s after the Second Mexican American War *Indian and East Asia are the largest Superpowers, constantly having border disputes which has resulted in the largest ever de facto cold war. *Europe is united, yet divided.The United Eurasian Economic Commonwealth has stopped full scale wars, cold war and major disputes, the large unions on the continent provide an ever unstable Political Aspect to European Society *Africa and Europe are the most Conservative continents *Warsaw is the centre of European Affairs, followed by Istanbul, Moscow, Paris, Berlin, London and Dublin. *Capitalism and Communism are outlawed by the World Court. *Much of the galaxy operates under a surveillance society Cultural and Entertainment *Many people spend over 1/6 of their life in Virtual Reality *Video Games now give you the power of Gods, with unlimited potential *The Gangnobyte is the largest memory capacity known to man, holding all of mans accumulated knowledge and history. *Nationalism has continued to rise since the 2010s. *Bloodsport is popular in many galaxies, but is illegal in Europe and some other locations *The News is purely reported online, accessible by the human brain. *The Americas have distinct regional cultures *People remain in Primary education until age 13, secondary education until 25 and college until age 33, yet people are considered an adult upon reaching age 15. *93% of people are sexually active upon reaching age 14. *The internet is free *Men are more feminine and women more masculine than the 2010s due to the extremist feminist movement, which led to the banning of feminism *Drugs are a popular part pastime, Cyberdrugs most popular with 12-25 year olds along with Cannabis and LSD *Body hair is seen as disgusting by society, but the youth of the 2080s have rebeled against the stigma, and as a result, body hair is very popular among youth *Punk Culture is on the rise, and much of the Youth have embraced new ideas, seperating themselves from their parents. The 2180s is a decade of rebellion Medical *By uploading their conscience onto androids and clones of themselves, or computers, the rich and important have become immortal *For those not lucky enough to have their conscience uploaded, the average life expectancy is 129 due to advances in medicine. *Nanobots patrol peoples bodies preventing most illnesses *Cancer has been eliminated *36% percent of people have Autism. *Pills can be taken to give certain emotions upon consumption, making it possible to buy happiness. *People can chose to prevent external aging at any legal age (16 is the minimum age in most countries *People are deciding to have kids in their 60s as Menopause has been eliminated *Limbs can be regrown in seconds thanks to the re-atomizer 3000 *The Re-Atomizer 3000 scans a persons body, and immediately fixes any fault by re-arranging and creating atoms *Due to genetic engineering Addiction is no longer possible. *Medical disorders that cause sadism have been elimated. Murder is at an all time low in history. *Teeth brushing is obsolete as GM Mouthwash eliminates all food bits and bad bacteria. *Corn Syrup is illegal. Economic *In 2189 the Earth economy is in a massive boom, while lesser industrial planets boil in poverty. Education *Pupils often learn through teaching the class and teacher *The Computer A.I hologram, Aristotle for the large part educates children, and picks up the Pupils way of learning, making it as easy as possible and an education specifically tailored to the pupil, because of this teachers now have more free time to wander around the class helping students. Environmental *Mankind is God, or as the popular phrase goes, "We have become Gods, destroyers of planets, preservers of Life." Humans can manipulate the environment and have vast control over it. *Humans can stop natural disasters at will, but it is still a new, and expensive, technology that is only used on rich planets such as Earth and Venus. *Humankind lives in harmony with nature, Earths natural species are flourishing not just on earth, but on planet wide conservation projects on various planets. *Cloning an de-extinction means that most species can, and have been, revived. For instance the Dodo bird is the most popular pet on much of Earth. Crime and punishment *The largest, and one of the few remaining prisons in the Milky Way are the Martian Penal Colony and the GO34-6 Colony *Most crimes cases focus on rehabilitation, not punishment. This has been very successful, but second sentences can be brutal, even for simple crimes. *Drug laws are laxed, humans cannot become addicted to anything as of 2081, but drugs such as Cocaine are still illegal, while LSD, Cannabis and Heroine ect are legal. This was controversial until the 2080s until addiction was abolished. Drug use is very Casual and most start taking drugs at parties at age 13. Body Art *The average person gets 3 tattoos in their lifetime *The Average person gets their first tattoo at age 15 *Tattoos can be glowing, and animated *Tattoo removal takes 8 seconds and is cheap and painless Music *As access to all songs in history has become a fact of life, many people are quite open to all kinds of music, but as always people have their favorites *Mumbai Trap, Venus Dance, Hydro-Rock and Martian Electic Dance are the four most popular genres. All are descendants of Dance, Dubstep, Alternative, Dance, Trap, and Electronic music, but Autotune is often looked down on in the music industry. *Only 27% of new songs released in 2189 had Lyrics (Excluding Remixes) *In 2189 the most popular artist was Martian Penal Code, a Mumbai Trap band, most famous for the political and social messages delivered in their songs. *Rap is a popular sub genre and Acoustic, Country, Folk and Alternative Folk have large followings *Traditional music is normaly popular in it's native country, aswell as mainstream and sub-genres. Robotics and Technology *Androids are common in most households *A.I has control over many houses, controling things from the lights to ordering food to changing wallpaper projections. *Neural interfsces are common in most humans and many domestic animals such as dogs and cats. *Cyberdogs are common in policing Energy *The Cold Fusion revolution of the 2060s revolutionized life, and transport. Most cars are fueled by Cold Fusion. Although there has been one recorded case of a major accident involving transport and cold fusion in Japan, the tech continued to be used, while in Japan electricity is the main fuel for cars. Cold Fusion, along with nuclear propulsion, fuels spacecraft and mining operations. *All the world ran out of their fossil fuels in the 2020s (partly the cause for WWIII) renewable energy is the only existant in *Iceland is almost completely run off Geothermal Energy, from it's volcanoes and steam pools. Category:Scenario (2189)